The Untold Stories and Faded Memories
by Nobody005
Summary: Join the KH characters in high school. pairings: Roxion, AkuDemy, MaruVex, onesided RikuZex & others. Enjoy


The Untold Stories and Faded Memories

This story will not start with a "once upon a time", the memories are not so old, they have yet to pass through sufficient enough amount of generations to be considered a history; for there was no single funeral of the characters concerned. It is a true story, although woven by many men through patchwork between multiple versions of the events that changed many lives. However I will bore you no more with the introductions, let the storytelling begin.

At the top of a hill, on the outskirts of a beautiful, ancient town, was situated a prestigious High School and University of Hearts, also called the Kingdom University. To be able to attend that boarding school, you must be extremely intelligent, have a very rich and known family, or have strong connections to the headmaster. The K.E.Y. institute, led by its founder, Mr Mickey Mouse, who is also the mayor of the town, together with the help of influential businessmen such as Sir Goofy, or Lord Donald Duck and under the patronage of Ansem the Wise, created the school.

The architecture only makes it seem as if the building was built during the gothic period, with many decorated arches and columns. The university halls have beautiful painted windows, that are so colourful, the students look plain and blank, a clear canvas, covered by a layer of thick, grey dust, as if the artist lost his inspiration and gave up long ago. There are many smaller buildings like the "Coliseum", where all P.E. lessons and yearly game competitions happen; a swimming pool; a great library; and a canteen filled with mouth watering smells and mismatched chairs and tables (Some swear they've seen a sofa there once).

The dormitories themselves are much plainer and ordinary. Altogether there are 1300 students, counting the university students, that live in the dormitories. Everyone has a separate room (that is tiny), but a bathroom and a balcony are shared between two rooms. When someone is given a room, they stay in that room until they leave the school and are allowed to do anything to make it like a home, except for rebuilding, changing windows and bringing down the walls.

Every high school student has to wear the school uniform. However there are only two pieces that are compulsory: the school blazer and trousers, or skirt. All other parts of the uniform can be chosen by the student, as long as it is not overly explicit.

There are also many clubs that a student can be part of. Starting from ordinary sports clubs and ending with clubs of cosplayers, gamers or anime otakus. The main characters of the story belonged to a club called "_Organization XIII"_, a club that completes missions that help its members to excel in all areas of their learning. The members of the clubs are selected by the leader and are given a title, they also must be the best in something that will set them above others. This could be a wide term, like 'sports', or be very specific, like 'volleyball'.

One day, in the Organization meeting, Xemnas, _the superior,_ set a special mission, as the new school year began. The mission: Pair up with someone that you can learn from and one that can also learn from you. The time limit is a month. In that month you and your partner must make some progress in your weak areas of learning.

Of course, the pairs were already set up before even the mission has been told to the members. The set up caused many sighs and anger. All the pairs seemed miss-matched. Xigbar, the best archer in school, has been paired up with Xaldin, philosopher of sorts; Vexen ended up with Marluxia; Lexaeus got Larxene; Zexion was the partner of Roxas; Saix almost cursed, when he heard that Demyx will be his study partner; and Axel had to cope with Luxord and his habits.

"So you will have to figure out what you need to help each other with and try to improve. The pair that will make the most progress will receive a prize, which is a week in Disneyland"

"YAY! Disney...land... What?" Demyx shouted loudly, but stopped when others rolled their eyes and looked away from him.

"This is the end of today's meeting. I will send notices for the next meeting. Farewell." With that Xemnas left the room. The club members followed one by one, just to get back into pairs to talk about the task.

Roxas walked towards Zexion, to whom he has never spoken before, so he felt nervous.

"So... umm what do you want to do? About the mission, I mean." He started.

"I suggest we meet at some time and talk over our subjects, weaknesses and strengths, and then proceed to teaching each other. It would be a help to have a set schedule."

"Oh..." was Roxas' intelligent reply. "So do you want to come to my room, or do we meet in yours? Do you want to meet today?"

"If you have time, we can meet in my room this afternoon. Should I show you where my room is?"

"Yeah, thanks." Roxas smiled and followed Zexion, as the other boy started walking slowly in the direction of the dormitories. On the way there, he noticed his room and showed Zexion where to find it. After a minute they reached the other boy's room.

"Here is my rom. Do you want to come in?"

"Umm... Sure if you don't mind. Do you have any lessons now?" A head shake for "no" was his only answer.

They entered the room. The door gave a quiet squeak, but opened easily. Roxas quickly noticed the differences between the rooms. While his seemed like a room of a stereotypical teenager, brightly coloured walls, multiple posters of random things, clothes on the floor and an unmade bed, Zexion's room was very clean and neat. The only main colours were monochrome. Other colours could be seen as decorations, as there was so little of them anywhere. The window and glass doors leading onto the balcony were mostly hidden behind grey curtains with a red and beige pattern, letting only spare rays of light into the room, giving it a cold feeling. The floor was made of very dark wood that matched the furniture perfectly both in colour and shade. In the middle of the room stood a small, glass coffee table with three red candles in a silver candelabra. Next to the table stood two leather armchairs, the colour of fresh snow. The walls were painted a grey shade with a purple tint.

Roxas felt weird and foreign in such an environment.

"Wow. You have a nice room."

"Thank you, Roxas. May I call you Roxas?"

"Yeah, sure. You're okay with 'Zexion'?"

"Quite comfortable. Sit down if you want."

Roxas chose the armchair closest to him and sat down.

"What do you have trouble learning?" He asked after an uncomfortable silence of a few seconds.

"I seem to find learning Physical Education challenging. I also have slight problems with foreign languages. What about you?"

"I'm good at those, but Science and English are hard."

"We are a perfect match then. My strengths are your weaknesses and vice versa."

"That's good..." Said Roxas, deep in thought. "How do you want to start learning?"

"I could teach you by going over the things you find difficult in the mentioned subjects and setting you short tasks to help you improve. I am not sure what your preferred way of learning is the kind I am planning to teach you by, so if you are finding something not comprehensible at all, you must tell me."

'And I thought Riku spoke weirdly, I guess Zexion takes first place now. Hmm...' Roxas thought while Zexion spoke. A few minutes of silence followed before Roxas formed the "posh-sounding" answer; of course he wouldn't want to sound less intelligent to Zexion.

"I'm sure you'll be a fantastic teacher. How about we start with P.E. so we can practice outside, or you could actually come to my clubs if you're not busy and then the whole team could help teaching you, the more, the merrier, as they say." A goofy smile followed the answer.

"Then could I ask you to bring your science books here when you are not occupied in the afternoon?"

"Sure, I'll come at 6pm. I've got to go, bye."


End file.
